


I Want A Kitten

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, Baby Animals, Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra wants kids, F/F, Family, Fluff, Humour, Kittens, Love, Pets, The Kittens are little shits lol, based on a fan art, litter of kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: While taking care of a litter of kittens, Catra decides she wants one of her own with Adora. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff, Based On A Comic By NubeInvernal)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289





	I Want A Kitten

"Oh hold still you!" Adora grumbled, chasing after the small kitten. How was such a small animal able to run so fast? She rushed after the Kitten, only to be stopped in her tracks as he ran under her bed. She groaned, burying her face into her hands.

Catra giggled, watching her girlfriend. "Easy, 'Dora. Don't be so hard on them."

"Tell him that, he keeps running off on me."

For the past few days, Adora and her friends had been looking after a set of abandoned kittens that Bow had discovered in the castle's storm drain. No one knew where they'd come from, but everyone was more than fine to have a few little furry pets around.

Catra, being half-cat, understood the little furballs the best. Currently, a pair of them were nuzzled up in her lap, purring softly. The kittens were a mixed bunch. Some had ginger fur, the others were grey. But the two on Catra's lap clearly loved to be petted.

Pouting, Adora reached under the bed, seeing the little kitten staring at her with its big wide eyes. It meowed softly, scuttling back into the darkness under the bed. Adora reached out with her hand, trying to reassure the kitten she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Here kitty," she whispered, trying to coax the kitten out. "Pspspspspsp."

Gently, the kitten crawled closer, close enough for Adora grab it and pull him into her arms. Victorious, Adora grinned happily. "Gotcha!" She sighed with relief. She headed back to where Catra was sat, glad that she'd finally caught the runaway kitten.

She then lay down, plopping him onto her stomach. Running after that little furball had been very exhausting. She was just glad Melog was a fully grown and more well-behaved cat. Catra however... well it was clear that the kittens and her got on just fine. They were like two peas in a pod.

"Ugh, I swear, they're worse than you."

Catra just laughed, in her usual playful manner.

"I mean, at least I can keep up with you," Adora remarked.

"Or maybe I just let you keep up with me," Catra said with a wink.

The tiny kitten mewled in Adora's arms and wriggled. Adora frowned, determined not to let the tiny cat escape again. She was not in the mood to go running around her room for a second time. She held the kitten in her hands, being firm enough to keep the kitten in place, but not enough for him to wriggle free.

"Oh hush you. You know it was a pain to catch you. You're not escaping and you're getting petted and cuddled."

The kitten finally gave up and plopped down on her belly.

"There, see? Just stay right there."

Catra giggled more. Adora playing with the kittens was just adorable. To be honest, playing with the kittens was quite relaxing and therapeutic for both of them. The kittens were excited by pretty much everything and every one of them loved to be stroked.

Looking at the middle of the room, Catra then saw Melog playing with two of the kittens, using her magic to trick the kittens into thinking she wasn't there, so they would try and pounce on her. It was almost like... a mother cat playing with her own kittens.

And then... it reminded her of something, a dream, a desire she'd had for so long, but forgotten about until now. Something she'd been thinking about ever since she and Adora had gotten together. A wonderful beautiful thought that could potentially bring something wonderful into the world.

"I want one."

Adora looked up at her girlfriend, a little confused. "You want one what?"

"I want a kitten."

The blonde was only further confused. She raised her eyebrow. "Um... you're already petting like two."

"Yeah, but I want another one."

"Well, maybe we can go down to a shelter and adopt one."

Rolling her eyes, Catra sighed. Adora was such an oblivious dork. Adora clearly needed time before she could understand what Catra had been hinting at. Catra then counted to five before Adora suddenly sat up so fast the other kitten almost fell off of her.

"Oh! You mean, like-like that?" She stared wide-eyed at Catra.

Catra laughed. "Yes, you dummy, like that."

Adora blushed bright red and Catra smirked. Yes, there was no denying they loved each other that much... but having a baby? Adora hadn't personally considered the thought of being a mother until now. It wasn't that she was going to say no... she was just very surprised that Catra wanted to be a parent too.

"I mean..."

Catra grinned. "I think you're good mother material, Adora." Then, she affectionately kissed the blonde's cheek.

Smiling, Adora held Catra's hand, keeping her other hand on the now asleep kitten on her lap. "Aw, well, you would be a good mom, too."

"Yes, but a kitten that's gonna be like me... well they're gonna need two amazing moms."

Adora blushed more, as Catra held her hand a little tighter, beady blue and gold eyes gazing into her own lovingly. She was really, really serious about this... and so was Adora. Sure, it would be a big step, but it was one Adora was willing to take with the woman she loved.

"So... what do you say Adora?"

"I say yes."

Catra grinned. "Good... because you know what the fun part is about parenting?"

"What?"

"Making the baby," Catra said winked.

Adora smirked and giggled again. "You are insatiable you know that, Catra?"

"You know you love it, sweetheart," Catra whispered, as she then leaned in to kiss Adora. Adora closed her eyes, bringing her lips closer, hoping to meet Catra's own.

Just then, the two kittens that were on Catra's lap suddenly woke up and sprinted across to the other side of the room, making their escape. They darted off at lightspeed, Melog gazing at them with her glowing blue eyes. Catra groaned as she saw them.

"Oh come on!"

Adora giggled. "Better go catch them."

Catra sighed. "Let's hope our kittens don't run off as much."

Adora then watched her girlfriend chase after the kittens, laughing... and then started to wonder about any potential good baby names. There were so many good options in her head. Maybe name them after Mara? Or after one of her friends, like Arrow after Bow or Sparkle after Glimmer.

"Hmm...we have time."

"Hah got you!" Catra exclaimed, before Adora heard the sound of a vase shattering.

"Yeah... a lot of time," she said to herself, smiling as she stroked the kitten on her lap, as Catra kept chasing her two kittens around the bedroom.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay so this is based on a comic I saw by NubeInvernal and it is very adorable hehe. It's a bit of a short one, I know., but I know you will all like it hehe. Oh, and I'm pretty sure Catra and Adora will be amazing moms too :3

See you soon!


End file.
